The present invention concerns a drawer extension guide, including a carcass rail which can be fastened to a furniture carcass, at least one extension rail which is supported displaceable relatively to the carcass rail between an open position and a closed position, and at least one lifting device, by way of which the extension rail can be raised relative to the carcass rail towards the end of the closing movement, wherein the lifting device is of at least two-part design, wherein the lifting device has a raising device for raising the extension rail and a bearing device for supporting the extension rail in the closed position.
Such drawer extension guides are already known and are mentioned for example in the EP 1 959 794 B1. In conventional drawer extension guides, rolling bodies located between extension rails can be deformed by forces permanently acting on them. For example, these forces result from the weight of a filled drawer. Especially in the closed state of the drawer extension guide, the force effect onto the rolling bodies is higher than during the extension process of the drawer. The deformation of the rolling bodies is expressed by a rattling noise and by an agitated sliding during opening and closing of the drawer. Drawer extension guides which have a bearing device arranged in an anterior end section of at least one extension rail relieve the rolling bodies arranged between the rails and protect them from deformation. Further, this bearing device causes the drawer to be slightly raised in the closed state, and so an adverse lowering of the drawer is prevented. Thus, the horizontally running joints between the front panels of cabinet drawers arranged one upon the other have a constant width so that the joint alignment visible from the outside is visually appealing. Because of the weight of the drawer acting on the bearing device, it is useful that the bearing device is made of a resistant material, for example metal. Even after a long period of use of the drawer, it is guaranteed by the bearing device, for example formed as metallic supporting rolling bodies, that these are fulfilling their purpose for a long runtime of the drawer extension guide. However, there exists a disadvantage. If the load device for example consists of a resistant hard material, for example metal, then the load device generates noises because of its material hardness when interacting with the at least one extension rail. For example: If a supporting rolling body made of metal is used as a load device, then superior rolling noises occur via the also metallic formed rolling bar when retracting the drawer than when using a softer plastic rolling body. These noises are not desired as well as the deformation of the rolling bodies and a non-uniform joint alignment.